


The Punk, The New Kid, and The Metal

by MisterBroflovski



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, First Time, Friendship, Highschool AU, M/M, Teen AU, Teen Angst, metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBroflovski/pseuds/MisterBroflovski
Summary: Toki Wartooth is always the new kid. He's been to a hundred different schools due to his parents' religious and nomadic nature, where he was unhappy in every single one. They finally decide to move to Sweden, where he finds a school he's finally happy with, all because of one particular guitar player, even though he doesn't know it yet. (M for possible sexual content and language.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Punk, The New Kid, and The Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245911) by MisterBroflovski. 



> NOTE: While this IS rightfully MY story, it was uploaded on an outdated website about three years ago. I decided to re upload it here. This work so far is 5 Chapters (these may be spaced out). If it goes well by these standards, I may continue it. Again, remember, this story isn't to its full potential, being as old as it is. Thanks for your attention.

Toki was always the new kid, or almost always, a few months at a time really. But it felt like he was at a new school every week. He never knew anyone at any school and never had enough time to make friends with anyone. He was in his senior year of high school now and his parents had a new found intolerance for staying at a school for seconds at a time. It rather irritated Toki, considering they'd never had these thoughts before, but his parents scared him half to death. He'd never object to anything they had to say.

It was only an hour into the first day of school and the desire to just drop dead were already kicking in.

Apparently, moving to Sweden in the most abrupt way possible caused serious lingering jet lag and...a hate from the other students.

The new first period teacher seemed nice enough, she was an older lady who was a foot or two shorter than Toki, Mrs. Dahlman. "Class, we have a new student from Norway, his name is Toki Wartooth. Please do your best to make him feel welcome and help him around the hallways to get to his classes." After throwing her voice out to the whole class, she focused on the Norwegian. "If you need any help just ask." Toki only nodded and looked for a free seat, shivering, but used to being the new kid. Soon guys would start to pick on him and girls would giggle at him. It was just the way the world worked.

But one thing Toki never had exposure to was the bad boy type. Sure he'd had his share of bullies but...never a terribly popular bad boy that everyone hated to love and loved to hate. The first thing Toki noticed about him was that he was already pretty manly looking, not a typical teenager, and damn he was hot. 12th grade Swedes were already men, to think the way Toki was thinking there. Then he saw the perfect, untampered blondeness that cascaded down his back and in loose strands that hung over his shoulders. Then the crystal blue eyes that just about every girl in class were sneaking looks into when Mrs. Dahlman wasn't looking. Toki wasn't technically staring at him, just observing. The only thing bugging him now was like a trecherous curse. He couldn't match a name to the face.

"Skwisgaar! Pay attention, please!" Mrs. Dahlman yelled in the direction of the mysterious blonde, making Toki jump a bit, but listen a bit more closely because Skwisgaar had his lips parted to say something back. "Sorry, Mrs. Dahlman. I was transfixeds on this lovely lady's body shape, it's quites admirable." Oh god. His voice may have made up a bit of broken english but it was deep and it was sexy and it had the best accent Toki had ever heard in it. Skwisgaar. He'd have to remember that name. Too bad he was probably only going to be here for a few weeks.

Lunchtime had come around the bend and his parents had been a little too busy with enrolling in the local church to remind Toki about it. So there he sat, under a tree, farthest from society without food or a person to talk to. First days were always the worst. He decided to just unzip the guitar from its home and strum a few notes on it, since no one would notice or care, but of course the bulky luggage was difficult to carry around and easy to spot.

Only a few minutes of strumming at the guitar, people began to notice, even though the sound was merely a metallic clanking noise, due to not being hooked up to an amp. But his fingers fucking flew across that thing. Toki wasn't fazed by the murmurs and gasps, he was only focusing on practicing his self-taught guitar skills without the glory of the actual sound. Really, considering how religious his parents were, how senisitive they were to society, he was only actually able to hear that amplified sound at guitar shops or other houses. Then, of course, people tried to yell at him. Get his attention. "Kid! Put that away befor-" and doors, the sound of doors being thrown open and smashing against the walls surrounding it. A typical entrance for Skwisgaar. "Put it away!" Toki glared at them and focused back on his instrument, his jaw-length brown hair falling aroun to frame his face. "Tokis." His name in that voice. Oh shit... "Whats do you think you ares doing?" Finally Toki spoke for the first time since his arrival. His voice came out a little weaker than he would have liked but not like he could have helped it, considering this tall, masculine Swede was looming over him like he was gonna rip him to shreds any moment. "I..I was...p-practicing...?" The last part of his words heightened into a question in fear.

Skwisgaar wasn't mad at all that this kid was playing his signature instrument. In fact, he was quite glad someone else could play in this backwater school. But he had a crowd now and a repuation to follow, so he had to keep the bad boy act up. At least for now, he could apologize later-no. Because he would tell someone that he was actually an ok guy to fellow metalheads. Even though the new kid really did not look like a metalhead. "You seemed so nice, it's a shame I'ms goings to haves to see what you can do and if you fails to impress me..." Skwisgaar couldn't take it. He leaned forward and whispered the next part to Toki, so it seemed like a personal threat to the others. "Looks...I really don'ts wants to do this to yous. So just act scared whens I pull back, okays?" Toki decided to follow the order even though he hadn't a clue what was happening. He wore a shocked face that was just subtle enough so seeing that he was faking it was impossible. "I'll be back with my guitars."


	2. Chapter 2

Toki was scared. Should he be scared? Skwisgaar was obviously a nice guy, but he acted so opposite during class, so he wasn't sure which side was the real one. Maybe the niceness was just an act to scare or confuse Toki even more, or maybe the bad boy act was just a coverup because he was actually really caring and kind...? The possibilites made Toki want to hurl right about now, especially since every body in the surrounding crowd was either eagerly waiting for Skwisgaar to get back so they could personally witness Toki get demolished, or screaming at him because of how stupid he was. Most of it in really angry sounding swedish.

Mere minutes later, Skwisgaar returned with the single most beautiful guitar that Toki had ever seen. He also had an amp being dragged behind him, and a cord, with extentions that reached the nearest outlet from where Toki sat. And apparrently, it was all his.

Cheers and gasps and laughter all erupted from the people behind the two, encouraging them to get on with the show. Toki looked very uncomfortable as he let Skwisgaar hook his own guitar up to the amp and then his. But there was no evidence that the blonde had ever said anything about not wanting to make him do this. He was so very puzzled.

Eventually the students spectating quieted, and it seemed as though everyone in the entire field that was out for lunch stopped to listen. Even the teachers monitoring seemed to pause. The Norwegian and Swede both sat across from each other, cross-legged with their guiatrs in their laps. Skwisgaar, to no surprise, began to battle. It was a normal neutral riff that just about everyone could play. Toki's main focus wasn't on playing better than Skwisgaar, but just not fucking up, which he knew went without saying. His hands quivered and his heart pounded. The blonde's hands now began to play a little faster, trailing up and down the neck of the guitar with scary accuracy. Yet somehow Toki knew he was still going easy on him.

There was a bit that was slightly quieter than the rest, where Toki gulped and took it as an opportunity to butt in. The first note was a bit garbled but the majority was pretty fantastic, which even impressed Toki. The notes didn't exactly match Skwisgaar's, they were altered and lengthened and strung out more, some, anyway. But eventually the blonde began to play again but like any good guitar battle, Toki didn't stop playing. They strummed alongside eachother at a fast paced and rather metal tune. The innocent one's fingers began to ache but he was having a great time;he didn't notice, and he forgot he was supposed to hate Skwisgaar at this moment in time. Everyone around them had their jaw unhinged as they watched Toki (though Skwisgaar was still better, duh), even Skwisgaar himself was caught staring and stumbled a little on the notes. But they reached an impass where neither one of them seemed to find an appropriate place to string out a C note to finish the riff, so Toki tried to get an opening as best he could, making a face at his opponent. Skwisgaar gave a half a look of apology before smirking just to coverup again. He stopped the intermediate level and cranked it up to hard, nightmare even, his fingers flying across the strings and creating a fucking badass solo excerpt. Luckily for Toki, he'd been waiting for him to do that.

Toki did the same. Playing different chords, of course, but letting his hands just run the guitar like he hadn't heard in years. And he'd be damned if it didn't sound amazing.

The whole battle must have lasted ten minutes before it met a conclusion. Toki's wrists hurt like hell afterward, but Skwisgaar acted like nothing was wrong, earning some swoons from the girls and jealously from the guys. For sure, some of them were jealous of Toki for being able to play with Skwisgaar. But Toki just saw it as a nightmare until people started to recognize him too. "Whoa, Toki Wartooth, right? You played against Skwisgaar!" And "Nice fuckin' guitar man!" The days that followed made Toki somebody in the school, all thanks to Skwisgaar.

They'd occasionally cross glaces and share smirks in the hallways and classroms. But nothing more than friendly hey-I-know-you looks.

Toki may have gotten recognition, but he couldn't name off a single person who he had become personal friends with. He couldn't call Skwisgaar a friend because he'd barely uttered more than a phrase to him. However, he so desperately wanted to be able to have that sort of accomplishment, to call the most popular guy in school his only friend. And the first person in the school he'd noticed, the first person to talk to him besides the teachers, and the first person ever to play guitar with him. Toki Wartooth had a new plan. Become friends with Skwisgaar Skwigelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS ONE IS SO BAD TOO. Ugh. I wanna rewrite this too. Anyway, enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear...okay. That was not very good. But it was cute, and hey, I was 12 when I wrote it. At some point in the future I might go rewrite it, but for now, I'm posting it in all of its childlike glory.


End file.
